This invention relates to an intake system of a multi-cylinder engine, and is more particularly directed to an intake manifold apparatus having first and second independent mixture gas generating means and first and second intake manifolds for communicating between these mixture gas generating means and respective plural cylinders of an engine body.
An apparatus has been known wherein a control gas for the mixture such as return flow exhaust gas, a pulse of air or the like and a treating gas such as a blow-by gas or the like are introduced into respective intake manifolds through a control gas passage and a treating gas passage, respectively. It is desirable for this type of apparatus to uniformly distribute the control gas for controlling the mixture to the respective cylinders, and to easily provide the two gas passages on the respective intake manifolds without being interrupted with each other.